Wishing You Were Somehow Here Again
by Insanemistosingsmore
Summary: Sequel to Jellicle Sunset...sorta. Based loosly off of the events of Les Miserables, hence the crossover status. Misto relflects and Jemima cheers him up. Features title song from Phantom of the Opera.
1. Misto's reflections on the grave

HEY ALL! Unlike my first fic, this one is going to be the happy fluff-fest that I promised Violaunte. Accordingly, this story is dedicated to her….

**DISCLAIMER:** I do not own Les Misérables. I own a copy of it, but not the rights to it. I do not own CATS that right belongs to a mister T. S. Elliot, shared with a mister Andrew Lloyd Weber. I do not own The Phantom of the Opera, that right also belongs to our dear friend Mister Weber.

I was wandering through the Jellicle burial ground. It was desolate, yet stiflingly crowded. It was empty of the living, full of the dead. Except for me, Mistoffelees. The only tom to live through our attempts to revolt against Macavity, I can't help but feel guilt over my survival. I went to the barricades for all the wrong reasons. Skimble was about to bring Jemima to France with him, and I couldn't stop thinking about the fact that I'd never see her again, and I wanted my life to end. Fortunately, or unfortunately, for me, Skimbleshanks saved my life. That night, I lost my very best friends in the world, and my cousin, Pouncival. Not to mention Alonzo, who treated me more like just another one of his brothers… In the days that followed, Jemima and I were mated, but it did little to ease the sorrow.

_Wishing you were somehow here again_

_Wishing you were somehow near. _

_Sometimes it seemed, if I just dreamed,_

_Somehow you would be here._

_Wishing I could hear your voice again,_

_Knowing that I never would._

_Dreaming of you won't help me to do_

_All that you dreamed I could_

All of a sudden I heard the crunch of solemn footsteps. I looked up, to see Jemima, tears streaming down her face. "Who?" It was all I could force out through a throat closed by my own tears.

She gestured at me to come over to where she was. When I did, she pointed at the gravestone, the newest in the entire park. Skimbleshanks. We both knew that he was ill, but his death was still a shock.

"It's going to be ok, Jemima. I'll be there for you if you need me." He gently pulled her into a hug, knowing that she would need comfort. "I know, it's a terribly cliché thing to say at such a time, but I guess he's finally at rest."

She buried her head in my chest fur, sobbing softly to herself. I slowly stroked her back, wishing I could make things better for her, and biting back my own grief.

"There's something else, Misto…I'm pregnant."

"That's great!" I immediately immersed myself in the news. I honestly wanted to throw myself wholeheartedly into it, but it was, after all, an incredibly bittersweet moment.

"And listen to this…already, cats around the _world_ are congregating to take on Macavity… he can't kill everyone…we're going to win after all!" She looked absolutely radiant, and I was reminded once more of how I fell in love with her.

"That's wonderful…I suppose."

"You suppose?"

"The other's deaths…what if they were all for nothing?"

"Not so, Mister Mistoffelees, and you know it!" she said, teasingly. She laughed her clear, bell-like laugh. "I don't suppose you actually know where we could go to get a decent breakfast?"

"I know a place." And just like that, she had lifted his gloom, and he hers. Neither really knew how the other did it, and neither really cared. Truly, their love was true.

**A/N I know, this isn't the best example of fluff, but what can you do when the best ideas you have are focusing on Les Miserables, the graveyard scene of Phantom of the Opera, and a recent family tragedy? Anyway, feedback would be appreciated.**


	2. Jemima's upholding of the family

**Hey all! I'd like to thank Evanne Taylor, who, so far, is my first and only reviewer! I will try to make this fluffier!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING…… read it and weep peoples who wanna buy this stuff from me. Sorry.**

Misto woke up groggily, wanting to go back to sleep. He rolled over, surprised to find a warm mass in his way. He opened his eyes reluctantly, discovering that Jemima was sleeping beside him. "Morning" he murmured sleepily.

"A good morning to you to, Mister Mistoffelees," she said cheerfully, flinging the blankets off, and going to make breakfast. "What do you want to eat?"

"I want to go back to sleep." He grasped sleepily for the blankets, shivering at the sudden cold. "It's too early." He reluctantly got up, despite the fact that he really wanted to sleep. He knew he wasn't going back to sleep any time soon, anyway. "How are you feeling, my darling wife?" He asked, glancing pointedly at her stomach. Her pregnancy didn't show yet, but he knew that it would soon. He couldn't help but wonder how many kits there would be, or whether they would be male or female.

"Truth be told, I….oh, I don't feel so good." She ran to the bathroom, and the sounds of her puking quickly followed.

Misto rushed towards her side. "It's going to be ok, Jemima. It'll be ok." He gently rubbed her back, hoping that his consolations had base in truth. When she had finished, he said, "Come on, let's get you to Jenny's."

* * *

"Oh, it's completely normal, dear. I want you to just be careful, and watch what you eat. It's too early to tell how many kits there are, or their genders, but it shouldn't be too long now." Jenny beamed. She loved helping in general and assisting with pregnancies in particular.

"Thank you so much, Jenny." Jemima got up and hugged the motherly queen, grabbing Misto's tail to bring him into the hug as well.

"Hey! Watch the tail, Jem….it's short enough without your help!" He kissed her cheek gently, knowing that she loved him. "I love you so much." He whispered in her ear. He didn't want to think about a remote future at all, just the fact that he was here, with the queen he loved. He let himself think of his impending fatherhood. He never really thought about the kits as anything other than a proof of their love, before now. Now, he realized that it was going to be a lot of work….there was no way that 66 days would be enough to prepare him for fatherhood. "Hey Jem?" he asked on the way out, "Do you really think we're ready for parenthood?"

"Not really, but then again, no one really is, are they?" That was the great thing about Jemima….she always knew just what to say to make me feel like we could make it through.

**A/N I hope you liked it, and if you read, please review…I don't like having only one person reviewing….and Evanne….thanks again!**


End file.
